El Tigre 2 Stupid Dogs
|last_aired = 2004 |num_seasons = 2 |num_episodes = 24 |list_episodes = List of Oswald episodes |producer = HiT Entertainment }} Oswald is an American children's animated show on Nick Jr. about a blue octopus and his friends, that first aired August 20, 2001 and officially ended in early 2004. The show was created by Dan Yaccarino and was co-produced by HiT Entertainment. It was also shown on Noggin in reruns. The show aired on Nick Jr. on CBS on September 22, 2001, to September 7, 2002. It currently airs on Nick Jr.. In addition, the Indian channel Zee TV currently airs a Hindi dubbed version. Show summary Oswald and his friends live in Big City, a fantasy New York City-like city where many of the buildings and vehicles are shaped like everyday objects. Characters * Oswald (voiced by Fred Savage) - Oswald is a large blue octopus (four arms, four legs) who lives in an apartment complex with Henry the Penguin and several other animals including a turtle named Buster. A very gentle, polite and big-hearted octopus, Oswald is always willing to go out of his way to help his friends. His favorite hobby is playing the piano and singing. He sometimes says "Oh, my gosh!" in some episodes. Oswald always wears a life preserver when he is around water and loves Swizzleberry Swirl ice cream. Oswald is also known for using his Bathtub to make Birthday Cakes for his friends. * Weenie (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - Weenie (sometimes referred to by Oswald as "Weenie-girl" or just "girl") is Oswald's pet; a "wiener-dog", very similar to a Dachshund. Weenie bears a strong resemblance to a hot dog and only communicates in "bark-speak" (similar to Blue in Blue's Clues). Weenie accompanies Oswald everywhere he goes, and her favorite food is vanilla dog biscuits. * Henry the Penguin (voiced by David Lander) - Oswald's downstairs neighbor and closest friend. A persnickety penguin, Henry is a creature of habit in every way and usually shuns the idea of trying different things, though he can sometimes be persuaded otherwise. He does his best to maintain a rigid schedule, which includes taking care of his extensive spoon collection, ending every evening watching "Penguin Patrol", his favorite TV show, and doing the Penguin Polka before bedtime. Most of Henry's favorite foods are fish-flavored and he is a proven expert on snow. He has an identical cousin from the North named Louie (voiced by Michael McKean), and on occasion speaks of an Aunt Arctica. His motto is "slo-ow-w and steady-y". * Daisy (voiced by Crystal Scales) - Daisy is a tall orange/yellow/green daisy. Free-spirited and energetic, Daisy participates in sports and other activities. She is a close friend of both Oswald and Henry; the three of them often go on sojourns together. Daisy loves sunflower sundaes, riding her unicycle and has a large leaf collection. She also has an Aunt Marigold and her pet expression is "Golly Tamale!". * Catrina (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - Catrina is a baby caterpillar that is just learning how to speak. She is the only child of Madame Butterfly. Like other babies, Catrina is highly curious about everything around her, but is always surrounded by her mom or others to keep her curiosity in check. * Madame Butterfly (voiced by Laraine Newman) - Madame Butterfly is the mother of Catrina and the owner and proprieter of the local diner, a favorite lunch stop for Oswald and his friends. * Johnny Snowman (voiced by Mel Winkler) - Johnny is a laid-back snowman who operates an ice cream shop and also has an ice cream truck. Johnny wears a black hat, sports a carrot nose, and has a deep baritone voice. Johnny Snowman has a brother in the Frozen North named Phil. * The Egg Twins - They are two identical twin eggs, named Egbert (voiced by Daran Norris) and Leo (voiced by J. Grant Albrecht). Leo always responds in conversations with an enthusiastic "Yes, yes!" while Egbert refers to everyone as "old boy". * Pongo (voiced by Richard Kind) - Pongo is a large yellow and red dragon with a long, thin, green mustache and is quite similar to the dragons in Chinese culture and folklore. He lives in a Chinese-style home in Big City. In sharp contrast to his otherwise intimidating size, Pongo is very shy and soft-spoken, and known for his occasional clumsiness. * Cactus Polly (voiced by Laraine Newman) - Polly is a helpful cactus lady who carries a lasso and talks like a cowboy from the wild west. * Sammy Starfish (voiced by Tony Orlando) - Oswald's musical idol, Sammy is a jazz singer. Oswald's dream is to play piano for Sammy Starfish, which becomes a reality when Sammy's show comes to Big City and the tickets are all sold out. * Steve Tree (voiced by Fred Stoller) - Steve is a walking, talking tree. Sometimes his pet Woodrow the woodpecker pecks on him. * Andy Pumpkin (voiced by Eddie Deezen) - Steve Tree's loopy best friend. He is a happy-go-lucky pumpkin person and works at a candy shop. * Bingette Bunny (voiced by Kathy Najimy) - A ditsy rabbit who runs the gardening store where Oswald buys his tomato plants. * Roderick Robot - A mechanical man with a mechanical cat named Tinsel. Oswald cat-sits for Roderick, and it turns out Tinsel is a very naughty cat. * Bingo (voiced by Mac Davis) - Big City's barber, a quiet rabbit who also runs a news paper store from which Henry buys his news paper. He only talks in the episodes "The Naughty Cat" and "Henry Needs a Haircut". Airing Oswald first aired on the Nick Jr. block on Nickelodoen in the United States on August 21, 2001 and stop airing sometime in 2002. It returned back to Nick Jr. on September 2003 with a week of new episodes and ended in 2004. In 2003, Oswald started airing on Noggin and ended on September 28, 2009 when Noggin closed. Oswald came back to Nick Jr. again on September 28, 2009 as a TV channel. Oswald airs weekday mornings at 7:00 AM. Episodes Season 1 first aired August 21, 2001 with 12 episodes and ended on March 4, 2002. Season 2 begun March 8, 2002 with another 12 episodes and ended on September 19, 2003 with the final episode, "Friends Indeed / Sammy Starfish Live". Additional Guest Voices * Singer Mac Davis * Actor Eddie Deezen * Actor Michael McKean as Henry's Cousin Louie from the Arctic. Both Michael McKean and David Lander (Henry) played the characters, "Lenny" and "Squiggy" on the ABC sitcom, "Laverne and Shirley." External links * from Nick Jr. * * * Oswald at LocateTV.com Category:2001 American television series debuts Category:2004 American television series endings Category:2000s American animated television series Category:American children's television series Category:British television programmes Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Programs broadcast by Treehouse TV Category:Fictional octopuses ja:Hello!オズワルド pl:Oswald (serial animowany)